


Dreams Come True

by roseandheather



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams come true. A fic in three sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

"_Enterprise _bridge officers: Ensign Chekov, Navigator; Lt, Sulu, Helmsman; Lt. Uhura, Communications; Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, CMO," and Jim gasps quick and sharp but Pike continues, "Lt. Scott, Engineer; First officer and science officer as yet unfilled; commanding officer Captain James T. Kirk," and then it's a gasp and a shudder and Jim drops to his knees, burying his face in McCoy's palms and kissing them desperately, kissing Bones's hands as sobs rack his body. McCoy drops to his knees, taking his lover in his arms and holding _tighterGod!tighter_ as Jim lifts drenched blue eyes to his and chokes, "They gave us the _Enterprise_, Bones, they gave us space and the stars and my everything in my arms and..." he trails off after that, and then it's just clutching and shaking and frantic kissing as they gasp open-mouthed against salt-sticky skin.

They stay like that for a long, long time, as the room empties and the sky goes pink-violet-blue-black and the stars come out overhead, twined together the way their hearts - their lives - have been for years.


End file.
